This invention relates to a multi-chip module.
The most successful applications of computer technology have been those that people do not see. Microcontrollers and microprocessors govern automotive anti lock braking systems, automatic teller machines, elevators, subway ticket systems, and medical equipment. These hidden computers, otherwise known as embedded systems, permeate our lives. The embedded control market is, in fact, growing significantly faster than the desk top computing market. A major trend is the move from 4- and 8-bit processors to more powerful devices that provide more computing power and enable more xe2x80x9cfriendlyxe2x80x9d man-machine interfaces. A study by Desk Top Strategies showed that in 1994 over 320 million 16- and 32-bit embedded control processors were shipped to original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) for use in embedded control applications. In contrast, only 50 million were shipped to desk top computer manufacturers. The compound annual growth rate for 32-bit processors in the embedded market from 1992 to 1997 is projected to be 53 percent, compared with an estimated 32 percent in the desk top market.
The area of greatest growth in the embedded control market is the segment of ultra-miniature controllers for portable and transportable instruments. OEMs have indicated a strong interest in developing products with the PC architecture, but have found that size, integration, power, reliability, or cost constraints make existing broad-level products unsuitable for their applications.
The Cardio 386 developed by S-Mos Systems comprises a full function, small footprint, X86 computer that includes a CPU, all standard PC-type I/O controllers, PGA graphics, floppy and hard disk drive interfaces, DRAM, flash memory, and transparent power management. It adopts a PC AT architecture which complies with the ISA (industry standard architecture) bus pin configuration. However, it makes use of a unique edge connector comprising a plurality of tracks formed into rows on a card. This is received in a complementary slot for connection to peripheral devices. The use of a connector for connecting the module to a board makes its implementation inherently unreliable since vibrations can compromise the electrical connections between the various tracks forming the pins, and the corresponding contacts of the slot connector. Furthermore, no provision is made for integrating the module with proprietary hardware of OEMs (original equipment manufacturers).
Another prior art device is the Northstar III by Micro Module Systems that comprises a multi-chip module, including a Pentium processor, a cache controller, and RAM incorporated in a 349 pin PGA package. Once again, no facility is provided for interfacing with OEM proprietary hardware, Furthermore, the North Star module is packaged in a 349 pin PGA which makes simple direct connection to peripheral devices impossible without complicated track layout design. Therefore it does not allow the module to be simply dropped into an OEM system.
It is an object of the invention to incorporate a multi-chip module in an ultra-miniature form factor. In particular it is an object of the invention to provide a module the size of a large integrated circuit.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an Intel X86 compatible computer module and peripheral controller modules wherein the computer module includes a CPU, I/O (a parallel port and two serial ports), a keyboard interface, a DRAM interface, floppy disk controller, hard disk controller, and flash disk functions based on Intel X86 architecture. Specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a multi-chip module that provides an OEM (Original Equipment Manufacturer) with the facility for incorporating a feature set that is compatible with IBM PC/AT hardware, software, and bus pin configuration.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a module having low power consumption, broad thermal adaptability, low cost, and high reliability by eliminating cables and mounting hardware.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a module family having identical ISA bus pin configurations to facilitate easy interconnection.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a development board to form a platform for receiving a multi-chip module of the invention, thereby to provide for the quick development of pilot projects.
According to the invention there is provided a multi-chip module comprising a plurality of functional circuits provided on a substrate, the circuits defining a plurality of signal inputs and outputs, and a plurality of module pins secured in a single row along the periphery of the substrate and connected to the inputs and outputs, the module pins including a set of 91 pins, two ground pins, and a power pin, defining an ISA bus means, the signal pins having a configuration complying in number and signal type with the signal pins laid down under the IEEE-P996 specification, and as applied in the ISA (Industry Standard Architecture) requirements. For this reason it will hereinafter be referred as to as the ISA bus.
The module can be rectangular in shape, having a first side, a second side opposite the first side, a third side, and a fourth side, and is defined by an upper surface, a lower surface, and a peripheral wall, and wherein the plurality of pins extend from the peripheral wall.
The pins of the ISA bus means of the present invention preferably comprise: pin 38 corresponding to signal IOCHCK; pin 39 corresponding to signal SD07; pin 40 corresponding to signal RESETDRV; pin 41 corresponding signal SD06; pin 42 corresponding to signal SD05; pin 43 corresponding to signal IRQ9; pin 44 corresponding to signal SD04; pin 45 corresponding to signal SD03; pin 46 corresponding to signal DRQ2; pin 47 corresponding to signal DRQ20UT-; pin 48 corresponding to signal SD02; pin 49 corresponding to signal SD01-; pin 50 corresponding to signal 0WS; pin 51 corresponding to signal SD00; pin 52 corresponding to signal IOCHRDY; pin 53 corresponding to signal SBHE-; pin 54 corresponding to signal MEMSC16-; pin 55 corresponding to signal AEN; pin 56 corresponding to signal SMEMW-; pin 57 corresponding to signal LA23; pin 58 corresponding to signal IOCS 16-; pin 59 corresponding to signal SA19; pin 60 corresponding to signal SMEMR-; pin 61 corresponding to signal LA22; pin 62 corresponding to signal IRQI0; pin 63 corresponding to signal SA18; pin 64 corresponding to signal IOW-; pin 65 corresponding to signal LA21; pin 66 corresponding to signal IRQ11; pin 67 corresponding to GND; pin 68 corresponding to signal SA17; pin 69 corresponding to signal IOR-; pin 70 corresponding to signal LA20; pin 71 corresponding to signal IRQ12; pin 72 corresponding to signal SA16; pin 73 corresponding to signal DACK3-; pin 74 corresponding to signal LA19; pin 75 corresponding to signal IRQ15; pin 76 corresponding to signal SA15; pin 77 corresponding to signal DRQ3; pin 78 corresponding to signal LA18; pin 79 corresponding to signal IRQ14; pin 80 corresponding to signal SA14; pin 81 corresponding to signal DACK1-; pin 82 corresponding to signal LA17; pin 83 corresponding to signal DACK0-; pin 84 corresponding to signal SA13; pin 85 corresponding to VCC; pin 86 corresponding to signal DRQ1-; pin 87 corresponding to signal MEMR-; pin 88 corresponding to signal DRQ0; pin 89 corresponding to signal SA12; pin 90 corresponding to signal REFRESH-; pin 91 corresponding to signal MEMW-; pin 92 corresponding to signal DACK5-; pin 93 corresponding to signal SA11; pin 94 corresponding to signal SYSCLK; pin 95 conresponding to signal SD08; pin 96 corresponding to signal DRQS; pin 97 corresponding to signal SA10; pin 98 corresponding to signal IRQ7; pin 99 corresponding to signal IRQ7OUT; pin 100 corresponding to signal SD09; pin 101 corresponding to signal DACK6-; pin 102 corresponding to GND; pin 103 corresponding to signal SA09; pin 104 corresponiding to signal IRQ6; pin 105 corresponding to signal IRQ6OUT; pin 106 corresponding to signal SD10; pin 107 corresponding to signal DRQ6; pin 108 corresponding to signal SA08; pin 109 corresponding to signal IRQ5; pin 110 corresponding to signal SD11; pin 111 corresponding to signal DACK7-; pin 112 corresponding to signal SA07; pin 113 corresponding to signal IRQ4; pin 114 corresponding to signal SD12; pin 115 corresponding to signal DRQ7; pin 116 corresponding to signal SA06; pin 117 corresponding to signal IRQ3; pin 118 corresponding to signal SD13; pin 119 corresponding to signal SA05; pin 120 corresponding to signal DACK2-; pin 121 corresponding to signal SD14; pin 122 corresponding to signal MASTER-; pin 123 corresponding to signal SA04; pin 124 corresponding to signal TC; pin 125 corresponding to signal SD15; pin 126 corresponding to signal SA03; pin 127 corresponding to signal BALE; pin 128 corresponding to signal SA02; pin 129 corresponding to signal SA01; pin 130 corresponding to signal OSC; and pin 131 corresponding to signal SA00.
The pin of the ISA bus means of the present invention can alternatively comprise: pin 38 corresponding to signal SA00; pin 39 corresponding to signal OSC; pin 40 corresponding to signal SA01; pin 41 corresponding signal SA02; pin 42 corresponding to signal BALE; pin 43 corresponding to signal SA03; pin 44 corresponding to signal SD15; pin 45 corresponding to signal TC; pin 46 corresponding to signal SA04; pin 47 corresponding to signal MASTER-; pin 48 corresponding to signal SD14; pin 49 corresponding to signal DACK2-; pin 50 corresponding to signal SA05; pin 51 corresponding to signal SD13; pin 52 corresponding to signal IRQ3; pin 53 corresponding to signal SA06; pin 54 corresponding to signal DRQ7; pin 55 corresponding to signal SD12; pin 56 corresponding to signal IRQ4; pin 57 corresponding to signal SA07; pin 58 corresponding to signal DACK7-; pin 59 corresponding to signal SD11; pin 60 corresponding to signal IRQ5; pin 61 corresponding to signal SA08; pin 62 corresponding to signal DRQ6; pin 63 corresponding to signal SD10; pin 64 corresponding to signal IRQ60UT; pin 65 corresponding to signal IRQ6; pin 66 corresponding to signal SA09; pin 67 corresponding to GND; pin 68 corresponding to signal DACK6-; pin 69 corresponding to signal SD09; pin 70 corresponding to signal IRQ70UT; pin 71 corresponding to signal IRQ7; pin 72 corresponding to signal SA10; pin 73 corresponding to signal DRQ5; pin 74 corresponding to signal SD08; pin 75 corresponding to signal SYSCLK; pin 76 corresponding to signal SA11; pin 77 corresponding to signal DACK5-; pin 78 corresponding to signal MEMW-; pin 79 corresponding to signal REFRESH-; pin 80 corresponding to signal SA12; pin 81 corresponding to signal DRQ5; pin 82 corresponding to signal MEMR-; pin 83 corresponding to signal DRQ1; pin 84 corresponding to signal SA13; pin 85 corresponding to VCC; pin 86 corresponding to signal DACKO-; pin 87 corresponding to signal LA17; pin 88 corresponding to signal DACK1-; pin 89 corresponding to signal SA14; pin 90 corresponding to signal IRQ14; pin 91 corresponding to signal LA18; pin 92 corresponding to signal DRQ3; pin 93 corresponding to signal SA15; pin 94 corresponding to signal IRQ15; pin 95 corresponding to signal LA19; pin 96 corresponding to signal DACK3-; pin 97 corresponding to signal SA16; pin 98 corresponding to signal IRQ12; pin 99 corresponding to signal LA20; pin 100 corresponding to signal IOR-; pin 101 corresponding to signal SA17; pin 102 corresponding to GND; pin 103 corresponding to signal IRQ11; pin 104 corresponding to signal LA21; pin 105 corresponding to signal IOW-; pin 106 corresponding to signal SA18; pin 107 corresponding to signal IRQ10; pin 108 corresponding to signal LA22; pin 109 corresponding to signal SMEMR-; pin 110 corresponding to signal SA19; pin 111 corresponding to signal IOCS16-; pin 112 corresponding to signal LA23; pin 113 corresponding to signal SMEMW-; pin 114 corresponding to signal AEN; pin 115 corresponding to signal MEMCS 16-; pin 116 corresponding to signal SBHE-; pin 117 corresponding to signal IOCHRDY; pin 118 corresponding to signal SD00; pin 119 corresponding to signal 0WS-; pin 120 corresponding to signal SD00; pin 121 corresponding to signal SD02; pin 122 corresponding to signal DRQ2OUT; pin 123 corresponding to signal DRQ2; pin 124 corresponding to signal SD03; pin 125 corresponding to signal SD04; pin 126 corresponding to signal IRQ9; pin 127 corresponding to signal SD05; pin 128 corresponding to signal SD06; pin 129 corresponding to signal RESETDRV; pin 130 corresponding to signal SD07; and pin 131 corresponding to signal IOCHCK-.The ISA bus pins preferably extend along the first side and at least partially along the third and fourth sides. The multi-chip module can include 240 module pins.
The functional circuits in a module can include a central processing unit. The functional circuits can further include two serial interfaces, a parallel interface, a hard drive interface, a floppy disk interface, a keyboard interface, and flash memory.
Other modules can include functional circuits that include a PCMCIA interface, an Ethernet interface, or a display controller.
The substrate can comprise a printed circuit board and the functional circuits comprise semiconductor devices which can be packaged or can be in bare die form secured to the printed circuit board.
Further, according to the invention, there is provided a multi-chip module comprising a plurality of functional circuits encapsulated in a rectangular housing, the housing having an upper surface and a lower surface, and a peripheral wall extending along a first side, a second side opposite the first side, a third side, and a fourth side; and a plurality of pins extending laterally from the peripheral wall, wherein the pins include a set of 91 signal pins, two ground pins and a power pin defining an ISA bus means, the signal pins of which comply in number and signal type, with the signal pins laid down under the IEEE-P996, and as applied in the ISA (Industry Standard Architecture) requirements.
Still further, according to the invention, there is provided a module family comprising a plurality of functionally different modules, wherein each module has a plurality of pins and the pins of each module include a set of 91 signal pins, two ground pins, and a power pin, defining an ISA bus means, the signal pins of which comply in number and signal type with the signal pins laid down under the IEEE-P996, and as applied in the ISA (Industry Standard Architecture) requirements.
Each module can comprise at least one functional circuit encapsulated in a rectangular housing, the housing having an upper surface and a lower surface, and a peripheral wall extending along a first side, a second side opposite the first side, a third side, and a fourth side, and wherein the pins of the module extend laterally from the peripheral wall.